Ares (DC)
Ares is the Greek god of War and the archenemy of Wonder Woman. He creates conflicts where there are none, and spurs on those already on the brink of war with neighboring countries. After Wonder Woman's death at hands of The Joker, Ares attacks and overpower easily the Amazons and brainwash them, turning them in his personal army and tells them Princess Diana was killed by a beastkin and grim reaper. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Ares joins BlackGarurumon for his own reasons apart from having a beastkin and grim reaper to deal with. He is sent off with Nihilus and Lord of Darkness to go after Dr. Strange. He and the two are directed to their location by Cronus who finds the Resistance in the jungles and they find Strange and his 3 companions. Ares nearly kills Big Barda and Minster Miracle though Dr.Strange saves him. Ares leaves for his own reasons which Nihilus warns him not to go through with though he doesn't listen to him. Ares goes to the island with Lord of Darkness as they both have their own reasons. Ares and the amazons encounter Kid and Makoto, Ares jokes that Makoto and Kid are an item which they deny but not completely like Makoto, He and the Amazons try to get the two of them but they triumph. He goes to back Lord of Darkness who announces his master plan he's saving for later on to take out the sun in the Multi-Universe. He and Ares send Mor'Du and Mandrake who are holding Carl and Grey to an old abandoned island that may not be abandoned. Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Darth Nihilus and Ares all head up to the prison and go for set up executions. Ares goes after Kid and Makoto another time and the two teach him once more not to screw with them.Ares and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Ares, Frollo, Du Bois, Shaw and Unalaq all arrive in the sand world and shove The B Team into a pyramid making sure they are done with so BlackGarurumon can work on Blue who betrayed him to help Pan. Ares and the group is eventually taking their final stand against the heroes. Death the Kid and Makoto decide to take it among themselves but Yasha decides to help too and the three work against him and kill him. Gallery Ares Dc.jpg Aresanimated.jpg Ares WW.jpg Ares (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png 4610798-2824517707-ares..jpg Ares_010.jpg dccdscd.jpg 2980965-5924104035-Ares..png Ares_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_002.jpg ares-dc-comics-loaded-1024x485.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Mass Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Archenemies Category:Sadists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Dark Lords Category:Misanthropes Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Teleporters Category:Invisibility Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Swordsmen Category:Axe Users Category:Big Bads Category:Bombers Category:One-Man Army Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gods Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Makoto's Archenemies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Death the Kid's Archenemies Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Danny Huston Category:Hell Councils Category:Giygaxian Pantheon Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygaxians Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alfred Molina